clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aqua Jet
Hi Hello sister, I would like to remind you of our little agreement regarding your birthday. I hope my request appeals to you, it benefits us both does it not? Anyways, I am still open for that little drawing images thing. Message me if you want it done. Regarding the postcards, the reason perhaps is you not signing or having a Spore account. A shame really as the races there (including the Braiyir) would be glad to hear your reply. See you around.--Vinzray 12:10, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hello Aqua Jet! I'm sick and I am allowed on the computer because the computer is my own. ;) I am so bored when I'm sick. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 12:23, 8 October 2008 (UTC) The Pi page is getting BORING! =-ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 12:43, 8 October 2008 (UTC) If you need me I will be on Club Penguin -Half Pipe at the Iceberg. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 12:48, 8 October 2008 (UTC) You didn't just keep on rolling Some "Famous Punks" picked on you, so turtleshroom fixed you up. Don't lie about it.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hi I just recently quit and unquitted. I know how it feels to be you right now. Your new friend, -- Happyface 15:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) th crisis We need you here! Edit or lose your bureaucrat status! To those who aren't editing, I will request immediate removal of sysop/ bureaucrat powers!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:27, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Here is... The New Sk8rbluscat award. ( |talk) 09:21, 13 October 2008 (UTC)]] Do you mind if I use the mushroom cloud for my unaward? Yep, it is Windows XP! My new unaward is a BSOD stop error 159371 -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 14:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Yeah, I saw the dinosaur on you page oce and it's amazing. I can't draw dinos for my life =) I'm making a "MS paint gifted award" later and you're getting it too =) --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 20:26, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Award The Dancing Penguin Award! DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 10:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Aqua Jet. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 11:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Check out my new signature! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 11:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I really am sorry for my language. I was hoping if I improve, I could be your friend.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:44, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Truly, I am sorry. Speaking of which, what time is it where your from?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:48, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Ouch!!! I put my hand down the garbage disposal and i got it cut!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC) You are 12 hours ahead. My stomach hurts. i ate green olives. I think they were spoiled. Uhh..--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:52, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I am home alone. I have wrapped it in a towel and am typing a little with it. Plus, i am eating. A baked potato.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Something in my stomach doesn't agree. Wait, ok, I am good now. I had some stomach cramps. It happens when I eat the wrong things. My body punishes me!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:02, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Wow, I am off of school, oh no. here comes the cramps.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I think I am about to vomit. I like wall-e too. he's awesome. I will edit after I am done with the stupid-kabob stomach cramps. I get them so easy! I get them off of eating chocolate covered raisins. I got mine off of... Green olives. I shouldn't have done that. Ok, my stomach has calmed down. I have to go to an out door summer camp to fix the place!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:08, 17 October 2008 (UTC) No, I said today is a teacher inservice. I don't go, teachers do. I hate these stomach cramps. They are going away though.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:09, 17 October 2008 (UTC) If you need help in math, I am very very good at it. I skipped a grade of math. I do hate algebra though.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:12, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Cool, I liked that movie. I'll be back in a few minutes.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:13, 17 October 2008 (UTC) The mushroom cloud Hi, could you please remove it form your signature? It's seriously lagging me up, and, also, some of my distant relations died in the atomic bomb of Nagasaki. Thanks for the consideration. '''''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘtalk 00:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks That's right Aqua Jet, I'm here to stay! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 12:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:Thanks I'm flattered! You are a BIG help here! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 12:59, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah it rocks! You know I was going to go and see Wall-E in the holidays, I just never got the time! LOL! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 13:01, 18 October 2008 (UTC)